My life
by facethemusicinurheart
Summary: Carlisa finally finds her brother Edward Cullen,and lovable Seth imprints on her.How will the pack react to her? and the Volturi aren't giving up on getting her to join their clan just yet
1. I Found you

I had been on the run all my life. All 87 years to be precise. My long, curly, bronze hair blowing in the afternoon breeze, while my 5'5 figure ran through the trees with such grace and elegance. My name is Carlisa; my mother had died a few days after I was born from pneumonia so I was put in an orphanage until I ran away when I could actually run and I had never met my father probably didn't want the responsibility of a child, so here I am now somewhere in Washington in this rainy town named Forks searching for the one person I know that must have the answers to all of my unanswered questions the boy who I assumed is my brother.

I have been all over the world searching for him. For answers. I've been to Australia, Rome even France looking for the mysterious boy in the picture, when I visited Italy I met the Volturi, of course Caius wanted to kill me immediately but Aro realized my gift, my power is manipulation I can control anyone I want to do my bidding. Aro was thrilled and begged me to join the Volturi but I declined politely and explained how I was searching for my long lost brother. I showed him the old black and white photo who he identified as Edward Cullen.

I walked up slowly towards the white mansion taking in all its beauty. Before I knocked on the door a blonde man opened the door smiling welcoming at me "We've been expecting you please come in "he opened the door wider and I stepped in. I entered the living room to find 5 people sitting all around the room staring at me with curiosity "this is Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett "he introduced everyone in the room, everyone murmured their hello's "I am Carlisle Cullen "I nodded smiling sweetly at him.

"You're Edward?"I asked staring intently at the bronzed haired vampire that had his arm slung around a human girl, he stiffened "what do I owe the pleasure "he asked politely tightening his hold on the human "I have been searching for you, I'm Carlisa but call me Carly"."Why have you been searching for me "he asked staring at . I showed him the old photo "is that my mother?"He whispered staring at the picture "our mother "I confirmed he glanced up at me "our mother "he questioned "yes um I think you're my brother "I confessed."She does look like you a bit Eddie"the girl named Alice wondered out loud.

I had to admit I did look a bit like my brother we had the same type of peculiar bronze colored hair. "So what now?"Rosalie asked looking bored as ever "well I was going to ask if Carly would like to live with us "Esme asked with a motherly smile on her face, I nodded in agreement "yay!"Alice squealed "let me show you too your room "she grabbed my hand dragging me towards the stairs "should I be scared "I asked casting a sideways glance at my new family, they nodded especially Bella who's head was nodding vigorously ,I didn't want to be rude so I never asked there was a human in the house.

"Well this is it "Alice showed me to an all white room "oh well I didn't know your favorite color so we'll decorate tomorrow" she chirped "and there clothes in your closet over there "she skipped happily out of my new bedroom. I walked over to the window seat, looking out my grand windows that were nearly to the ceiling stroking the frame; I had never had a home I was always alone in my own little world.

"Carlisa there some people you should meet "Esme poked her head in my room interrupting my thoughts, I followed her down the spiral staircase gracefully. As I entered the room there was now a very muscular boy who had russet colored skin and short black hair."This is Seth "Esme patted the boy's shoulder "I'm Seth "he confirmed grinning. That's when everything changed his eyes fell on my own Caribbean blue eyes his mouth was hanging open and he looked like a blind man seeing his child's face for the very first time in his life, "is he ok?"I asked still not breaking his chocolate brown eyes gaze "I'm it's you "Edward said. "Hey I'm Seth "he smiled lovingly at me "I know you just told me "his smile seemed to get bigger which I didn't think was even possible.

"I'm Carlisa but I go by Carly"I flashed him my famous smile, his breathing hitched and I giggled "This is Jacob "Bella interrupted our little private moment and nodded her head towards another boy that looked something like Seth "Hello "I said politely, breaking my gaze with Seth "Hi"he smiled a big smile that seemed to brighten the room but I liked Seth's better it was like my own personal sun.

Edward chuckled, "what's so funny "Bella asked curiously,"Carly "he answered still shaking with laughter. It's not like he can read my mind or anything

_He does know what you're thinking he's the mind reader._

Oh no! Why didn't you tell me earlier!

_I would've but you were too busy day dreaming about Seth and his sunny smile _

Shut up

Edward laughed even louder probably just hearing my little fight with my annoying conscious.

_I'm the annoying one, well I never!_

And the dramatic one

_I was always into theatrics_

Be quiet!

"You can read minds what else can you do?"I asked interested sitting down next to Esme."Alice can see the future and Jasper has the ability to both feel and manipulates the emotions of those around him "Edward said answering my questions."I have a power too wanna see "I asked excitedly, the child inside of me showing "yes!"Seth practically yelled from across the room. Be quiet!

I grinned mischievously "be my guinea pig "I asked him, he nodded like he was in a trance,"ok look into my eyes "I commanded, he obeyed. Edward laughed again

Now what should I manipulate him to do

_Ooh I know make him kiss you _

I'm just going to ignore you, I thought dismissing my conscious.

_Oh c'mon you know you wanna_

Edward laughed again. See look what you did! Now stop talking!

"Ok well what do you want me to make you do?"I asked smiling up at him; he looked mesmerized "anything "he whispered, then coughed "I mean um yea anything "he stuttered. I smirked he was so cute when he did that, actually he looked cute doing anything. I might take up that offer of kissing him.

I saw Edward glare at me from the corner of my eye."Kiss me" I commanded.

Too late I thought too my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's pov

"Seth hurry up!"Jake yelled from outside my bedroom door, I threw on a pair of shorts an opened the door barely dodging Jake's fist as he was about bang on my door once again.

Hey!"I protested, he trudged down the stairs ignoring my last comment "we have to hurry, it has something to do with Bella "he said running out the door. Always Bella, I feel kind of bad for Jake it's like the closer he gets to her heart the further she runs away. I followed him outside anyway and phased as soon as I got deep enough knot the forest.

We soon reached the Cullen's house. I pulled back on my shorts and headed into the house, I was getting used to the smell by now but something smelled different like sunshine and happiness mixed together to form this one joyous scent.

"Seth it's good to see you. Hello Jacob "Edward said nodding his head towards each of us. "Hey Edward "I greeted cheerily,"Edward"Jacob barely said without growling. Bella sighed while Esme came back down the stairs with a gorgeous girl behind her.

This girl had the same color hair as Edward did and she was way shorter than me."This is Seth"Esme introduced patting my shoulder, "I'm Seth "I said grinning, then my eyes fell on her blue eyes. They were like endless pools of beautiful water. I quickly closed my mouth just realizing it was hanging open."Is he ok"she asked in a gorgeous perfect voice, "I'm glad it's you "Edward whispered to me."Hey I'm Seth "I smiled at her lovingly."I know you just told me "she reminded me. I think my smile just got way bigger than it was before.

"I'm Carlisa, but I go by Carly "she flashed me the most absolute perfect smile in the history of smiles. I'm pretty sure my breathing hitched. How embarrassing. She giggled. I'd do anything to hear that beautiful sound every day of every hour of every minute. "This is Jacob "Bella said obviously to Carly,"hello"she said to him politely breaking our gaze while I still stared at her perfect features long bronze hair, heart shaped face, lightly tanned, with cute dimples and gorgeous blue eyes.

I daydreamed for a long time apparently the next thing I remember hearing is Carly asking if we wanted to see her power. Well that would explain the new scent. She's half-vampire.*Sigh* she's so unique.

"Yes! "I practically yelled from across the room. She grinned in a mischievous way. I liked this side of her, wait scratch that I loved this side of her."Be my guinea pig "she asked enthusiastically, how I could say no. I nodded,"ok look into my eyes "she commanded. I could do that all day.

She concentrated making a wrinkle form in her forehead. Edward laughed again at something. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Ok well what do you want me to make you do?"She asking smiling up at my God she's gorgeous."Anything "I whispered, Oh God did I just say that, I coughed to hide my embarrassment "I mean um yea anything "I stuttered. She smirked at me.

"Kiss me "she ordered. Wait what? This imprint thing works fast.

I suddenly felt this pull to do whatever she asked me to do. And I did. I kissed her as soon as my head jerked forward and my lips touched hers.

Ok if I die now I'll die so happy! It was amazing no better than that perfect but wait it was more than perfect I can't describe it.

I think it'd be even more perfect if the throat clearing would stop. What is wrong with them now! Their vampires for goodness sakes they can't get sick!

She broke the kiss much to my disappointment; looking up innocently at me "hi"she whispered a soft smile appeared on her lips, I smiled "hey"I replied.

"So Carlisa would you mind explaining that little incident "Edward asked on the edge of his seat, wait they have the same color God are they siblings?

"Little incident, they were making out!"Emmett pointed out."Um Seth I think we should go "Jacob said scratching the back of his neck looking ready to bolt out the front door."Can't we stay longer "I complained looking in Carly's direction, she smirked "can't get enough of me can you "she asked smirking as she leaned forward. I grinned "you know I can't" I said as I leaned forward as well.

We were about to kiss again when Edward pulled back Carly and Jacob pulled me back "hey what's the big deal "Carly asked squirming in Edward's grip, "the big deal is you two can't stop touching each other for 1 second "Jacob explained dragging me towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow "Carly said grinning, "of course" I promised.

Yoo hoo down here yes it's an author's note hope you enjoyed it I had boring exams and it slowed me down you know studying and all I'll update every week from now on Byeeeee.


	3. Lord Help Me

"Is Seth here yet!"I asked excitedly padding into the living where my family was seated. "No sweetie he should be here soon though "Esme said sweetly from the kitchen.

I sighed loudly "I'm going to take a nap "I announced walking up the spiral stairs, I love living here already because of my family and Seth, but mostly Seth.

_Ahem might I remind you of the mind reader now_

Oh now you want to pitch in. Well shut up I'm sleeping

I pulled the covers over my head and fell into a deep sleep. Then I had a dream well more like a nightmare it always ended with this cloaked figure looking down at me while I lay dying on the forest floor and a wolf could be hear howling in the distance.

My eyes shot open and I sat upright gasping for air,"shh it's ok"someone said stroking my hair, I turned my head and saw my most favorite person in the world "Seth!"I screamed jumping on his lap.

_ .God. what has happened to you?_

I think I'm in love

_AHHHHHH!_

What now!

_Well for one you're old enough to be his grandma!_

Oh yea that's a pretty good point."I mean hey Seth how's it going "I asked lamely looking at him probably blushing madly, "You're so cute when you blush "he said kissing my great now I'm blushing even more."How long were you in here "I questioned thinking about me drooling on my pillow while he watched me sleep.

"Well about an hour and a half "he confessed, "Edward let you in here "I asked in disbelief, he looked down guilty for a second then smiled up at me "yea about that "he started, "you snuck through my window" I asked glancing at my ceiling high windows.

"No!"He almost shouted shaking his head vigorously. "The others went hunting so I came to stay with you "he explained." Oh ok"I said sliding off his lap, he pouted looking adorable as ever "your adorable "I smiled kissing him. Being a boy of course he deepened the kiss sending his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of it.

"Shit we need to stop "I said getting up off him."Why "he asked sitting up to look at me with his big brown eyes. "Um well this is kind of hard but I'm like 87"I confessed, "oh yea the vampire thing "he said now remembering about that side of me.

"Yea the vampire thing "I repeated looking partly ashamed of myself, "I just wish I was normal "I whispered half to myself looking in my full length mirror as I wished a wish that would never come true.

"Who cares, normal's boring, I like you just the way you are "he said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind resting his chin on my shoulder. "Really "I asked hoping he wasn't lying to me,"ofcourse you're unique "he said making me feel better already.

"Yea well there's a bonfire tonight and I was just wondering if you'd come "he asked running his right hand through his short, black hair."You mean like a date?"I asked feeling the heat rise to my cheeks," do you want it to be a date "he asked blushing also,"um yea if you do "I stuttered looking at my tiny feet.

"Just ask her out!"Alice yelled impatiently from outside my door,"Alice"I scolded, "I'm going away "she said back and I could hear her light footsteps going down the hall, "so would you go to the bonfire with me…..as a date "I nodded, smiling up a him "I'd love to", he sighed in relief.

Alice squealed and opened my door "Oh we have so much to do in so little time!"She squealed, "What do we have to do? I was going to wear jeans "I said confused, Alice rolled her eyes at me "I have work to do shoo "Alice said shooing my date out of the room "I'll pick you up in 2 hours "he said, "make it 3"Alice pitched in closing the door in his face.

She turned around and clapped her hands together "I have a lot of work to do "she commented dragging me to my bathroom.

Dear lord help me.


	4. Bonfire

Can we leave now I thought to Jake as we ran around the perimeter of La Push for the fourth time. No you're so antsy since you imprinted he thought back while he ran ahead of me.

I huffed you would know if you had someone like Carly to be with I'm sure you'd be antsy to I countered when I finally caught up with him. Seth we only have 5 minutes left of patrol he thought. I sniffed the ground checking for any out of order scents, in other words vampires.

Good then you can take it from here I thought to him as I ran in the direction of where my beautiful Carlisa would be. Just this one time Jake thought to me, well I didn't really care I was leaving anyway, I heard that! He thought back to me.

I reached the Cullen house in about 15 minutes after running so fast my legs were burning when I phased back. "Seth glad you're here "Esme greeted me at the door, I smiled at her and entered noticing everyone but Edward and Carlisle where gone.

I shifted uncomfortably on the spot "what happened, is Carly ok?"I asked frantically rushing up the stairs to Carly's room peeking inside and seeing her safe and sound in bed, I sighed in relief closing the door behind me.

"So uh what's going on?"I asked stuffing my hands in my pocket, "were going hunting "Edward said matter-of-factly, "What Edward means is we have to go hunting and of course Carlisa can't be left ere alone "Carlisle explained, "so basically you want me to stay with Carly" I asked happily, Carlisle nodded slowly, I grinned "ok have a nice trip "I gestured towards the door "no funny business with my sister "Edward warned me as they exited their house.

I went back upstairs and entered Carly's room and just sat there for probably more than an hour watching her sleep peacefully wondering what she was dreaming about, then she started tossing and turning restlessly in her queen sized bed and I stroked her hair trying to calm her down "shh it's ok"I said calmly. She turned her head and her eyes brightened, "Seth!"She yelled jumping on my lap.

Realization hit her eyes as soon as she realized what she'd just done "I mean hey Seth how's it going "she asked blushing bright red, I couldn't help it I kissed her cheek and said "you're so cute when you blush "I complimented her. She started blushing even more "how long were you here "she asked.

"Well about an hour and a half "I answered, "Edward let you in here "she asked her eyebrows raised in disbelief, I started looking down guiltily at my hands thinking about not telling my mom and Leah I imprinted, then I remembered who I imprinted on and smiled back at her "yea about that "I started but was cut off by Carly's question "you snuck through my windows "she as glanced at them.

"No "I shouted shaking my head until I felt kind of dizzy, "the others went hunting so I came to stay with you "I explained,"Oh ok"she replied getting up from my lap. I pouted, she grinned at my facial expression "you're adorable "she said placing a soft kiss on my lips, I may have gotten a bit carried away but the feeling of her plush, soft lips against mine was so addictive.

"Shit we need to stop "she said getting off of me once again, "why "I practically whined sitting up to look at her,"um well this is kind of hard to say but I'm like 87"she said stepping away from the bed to look in her mirror, "oh yea the vampire thing" I remembered she seemed so normal and perfect I forgot about that.

"Yea the vampire thing "she repeated studying herself in the mirror, "I just wish I was normal "she wished while looking herself up and down, "who cares, normal's boring, I like you just the way you are "I told my beautiful imprint while wrapping my arms around her petite waist and resting my chin on her shoulder, I had to bend down to do this also. "Really "she asked smiling softly at me "of course your unique "her smile brightened at my last comment which made me smile also.

I let go of her waist "so there's a bonfire tonight and I was wondering if you'd come" I asked hopefully running a hand through my hair, "you mean like a date "Carly asked blushing, well when you put it that way "do you want it to be a date "I questioned probably blushing also. "Um yea if you do "she answered suddenly interested in her feet.

"Just ask her out "Alice yelled from outside the door. Scary little pixie. "Alice "Carlisa scolded her adoptive sister, "I'm going away "Alice replied. "So will you go to the bonfire with me "I asked smirking, "as a date "I added. She nodded "I'd love to" I sighed in relief.

Alice squealed and pushed open the bedroom door "oh we have so much to do in so little time "Alice worried, Carly's facial expression showed pure confusion "what do we have to do? I was going to wear jeans" she said looking at Alice who rolled her eyes "I have work to do shoo "the pixie shooed me out the door "I'll pick you up in 2 hours" I told her, "make it 3"Alice answered for Carlisa losing the door in my face.

Now what am I going to wear?


	5. Runaway Love

_**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating lately but u know I've been sick for like a month and a half anyway I hope that this is a kick ass chapter to you guy. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Carlisa unless Stephanie Meyer gives it to me which I highly doubt will happen.**_

"Ow Alice!"," no I am not wearing that!," "I don't even think a skirt that short, is legal to wear", "Are you trying to kill me with that thing!".These were just a few of the complaints I had yelled at my sister Alice during the preparation for my date with Seth.

"Hold still Carlisa "Alice scolded as she tried to hold my head in place and curl it at the same time, "ok I'm done "she let out a sigh. "Finally I'm free!"I said excitedly running to the mirror to see how I looked after all those treacherous two hours of being tortured by Alice. I looked stunning actually, my hair had more volume and color to it that it ever had before, and the eye shadow Alice used made my eyes more piercing than usual."Thank you so much Alice!"I squealed hugging her tightly, "you're welcome now go get dressed before Seth comes "she said pushing me towards my closet as she exited the room.

I threw on a simple black tank top and put a red cardigan over it, and put on my black skinny jeans along with my red converse on.

_Are you sure you want to wear that? I mean sure your matching_

Oh shush you. Where did you go anyway, I kind of missed your snippy comments?

_Oh there was a party at the Back of the Brain Club, you should've seen me dancing, and your intelligence was all over me. Turn up the music just turn it _

Well I'm so happy you had a nice time dancing with my intelligence. Now hush Edward's going to think I'm crazy.

_Oh you're already crazy. You didn't need me for that_

Oh whatever.

I walked down the stairs to greet my family. Emmett wolf whistled and I slapped his shoulder before Rosalie could beat me too it. "You look lovely sweetheart" this comment of course was from Esme who I already thought of as a mother. There were murmurs of agreement and I smiled.

"That's what you're wearing "Alice asked looking my outfit up and down with disapproval written all over her face. "I think she looks gorgeous" a voice that I recognized to well already, I spun around and spotted Seth standing at the door grinning from ear to ear at me. He was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans and a white see through button down shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows.

"You don't look so bad yourself "I complimented him. "So you ready to go?"he asked, "yea,bye"I said walking towards the door "love you guys "I added at the end, at first everyone stared at me in shock then all the I love too's erupted from the room, "Love you more "Emmett boomed, I laughed "see ya later "I said as I grabbed Seth's hand and exited my home.

I had made a promise to myself years ago to always say I love you before I left, I mean you never know what's gonna happen at least the last thing I would tell them was that I loved them. "I brought my bike hope you don't mind "Seth said handing me a helmet, "aren't you going to wear a helmet also "I asked as I studied the big black object in my hand, "nah I'll be fine "he said kissing my cheek.

"Well I don't need it either "I argued as I placed the helmet on the ground "Carly" he started "no Seth I'll be fine too plus I don't want helmet hair "I said as I sat behind him on the bike and placed my arms around his waist. He sighed in defeat as he started the engine and drove off into the night.

"Woo hoo"I screamed as we drove down the high way towards La Push, to First Beach "I'm guessing your having a good time" Seth yelled over the noise of the engine, although I could hear him perfectly fine if he whispered. "This is lovely! I said but pouted as the bike came to a halt and I realized we had reached our destination. "You still have the ride back home to look forward too "he reminded me getting off the bike and lifting me down also.

"What if no one likes me?"I asked fidgeting with my shirt, he held both of my hands in his and kissed my palms, "they'll love you "he said sincerely, "I mean your beautiful, smart,funny"he said staring into my eyes the entire time, "yea your right I am pretty perfect ", "and modest too" he added sarcastically. I grinned at him "then let's go "I prompted him.

My hand seemed to fit perfectly into his although his was way larger than mine. "This way m'lady"he said in a very poor British accent.

"Why thank you kind sir"

He chuckled and led me towards a bonfire that had people sitting around it eating, laughing and joking around with each other. "Hey guys this is Carlisa "Seth introduced me to everyone when we reached the bonfire, I shifted uncomfortably in place, a few said hi and some smiled but as for the others I was being glared down.

Seth led me to sit o a log next to this girl. She was very beautiful dark tan skin, long dark hair she was very beautiful for a human. "Carly this is Kim "he introduced me to her, "hi, glad I can finally meet you Seth wouldn't shut up about you "she said grinning at Seth. I smiled also "it's great to meet you too "I said taking a seat next to her.

"Is this the famous Carlisa?" I heard a lady's voice asked; I glanced up and saw an older lady who had similar features to Seth mainly her bright smile. "Hey mom this is Carly "he said motioning in my direction.

_Uh oh it's the mom!_

I noticed that detail! What should I say oh if I knew his mom was going to be here I would've googled what to say to her.

_Well you could say hi before she thinks you're rude and dumb!_

"Hello "I said politely rising from the log to shake her hand but she pulled me into a hug, I was actually quite alarmed but I recovered from my shock and hugged her back also. "The tribe legends are about to begin "someone announced and I let go of Seth's mom and sat back down. Seth placed himself right next to me smiling at me gently. I smiled back then turned to the speaker who started telling the stories.

By the time the stories were over I was fascinated and on the edge of my seat wanting to hear more. "It's over "Seth whispered in my ear making me giggle a bit, a few people sent disgusted looks my way and I shrank back into Seth ,making him practically snarl at them. I looked at him in surprise. His eyes softened as he caught me looking his direction "something was in my throat "he improvised looking down guiltily down at the sand.

Oh I know a snarl when I hear one.

"Ok" I decided going dumb and ask him about it later.

I rested my head on his shoulder and watched him socialize with his friends and family. At one time his father came up to me and introduced himself, he was actually nice and he never once looked disgusted as I told him about me being a half-vampire. He just asked if he was still going to have grandkids which ended in me almost choking on my juice.

"Hey take a walk with me?"Seth asked after nearly everyone was gone; I nodded enthusiastically as we walked in the direction where the bike was parked.

"So do you remember the story about the wolves?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure we just heard them" I said as I intertwined my hand in his. He ignored my sarcastic comment and continued speaking "well the legends are true "he looked at me for my reaction. My eyes widened but I nodded my head a sign of showing him to continue speaking " I'm a wolf, Carlisa "he took both of my hands in his as he turned to face me.

I always knew something was different about my Seth.

_I knew too you just refused t think of it._

Now is not the time to be arguing with me. 'Why didn't you tell me before?"I asked staring intently at him, "I didn't want to scare you off, you're my imprint"

"Imprint what's that?"

"This is not the way I imagined telling you this "he mumbled letting out sigh, "an imprint is like love at first sight but much stronger, it's like nothing else matters once you set eyes on her, you would do anything, be anything just to see her happy. You are her protector and she is your life. "He said staring me right in the eyes during this entire speech.

"Carlisa I imprinted on you"

That's when I ran away from the love of my life.


	6. Runaway Love Seth

"Guys I'm home "I yelled as I entered the front door of my home, I found my parents and Leah seated in the living room. Well this is a rare moment so I'm guessing this is the universe is trying to tell me to tell my family I imprinted.

"I have something to tell you guys" I announced blocking their view of the television, Leah sighed "this better be good Seth" she said still trying to see around me to watch her show. "Oh trust me it is" I muttered, "you found her didn't you "mom asked, I blinked twice and stared back at her in awe "how'd you know?"

"A mother knows when her child is in love". "Good for you Seth, I'm proud of you son" my dad added while mom hugged me. "Oh just great now Seth's whipped too" spoke up Leah.

I shot a glare in her direction and she just glared back. I can tell I'm not going to put up with her snipe comments for long. "So what's her name "mom asked releasing me from her motherly hug, "Carlisa" I sighed thinking of my beautiful girlfriend.

_Wait a second buster hold up. Girlfriend? Since when?_

Can't a guy dream?

"So when do we get to meet her?" dad asked draping an arm around mom, "actually tonight at the bonfire, I invited her" I said as I nervously awaited their response. "You smell like blood sucker "Leah interrupted. I froze before composing myself "it's because my imprint is half vampire".

Each face in the room showed a different emotion, Leah's of course looked disgusted, mom's looked confused and dad's looked well I don't know it was just blank. "Don't freak" I pleaded. Mom smiled "I don't care if she has three eyes and tentacles, once my son is happy" I smiled at my mom happily knowing Carlisa was already part of the family to her already.

Dad just nodded his head while Leah said nothing at all but profanities and stormed out of the house, curses flowing from her mouth like lava from an erupting volcano.

My parents shook their heads at my sister's behavior but they continued asking questions about Carlisa until finally I had to get ready and pick her up from her home.

As I approached the home I heard Alice comment "that's what you're wearing" I could tell Alice was very disapproving of Carly's choice of clothing. Since the door was wide open I entered and saw her. God she looked stunning, even though she was only wearing jeans with a simple shirt and cardigan with converses I couldn't keep my eyes off her. "I think she looks gorgeous" I said to make my presence known though I'm pretty sure they knew.

Carly spun round to face me and I was blown away even more by her beauty. I grinned at her as her eyes trailed up and down my body. "You don't look so bad yourself" she complimented me her eyes still lingering on my chest. "So you ready to go "I asked to get her attention from my body and apparently it worked because her eyes snapped up to meet mine "yea bye", "Love you guys "she added, a few awkward seconds past then I love you's flowed from the room "love you more "Emmett yelled way louder than the rest, this made Carlisa laugh as she took one of my huge hands in one of her tiny ones. "I brought my bike I hope you don't mind" I handed her the helmet which she observed very closely "aren't you going to wear a helmet" asked my gorgeous imprint. "Nah I'll be fine" shushing her worries with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I don't need it either"

She placed the helmet on the ground. "Carly" I started but was interrupted "no Seth I'll be fine, plus I don't want helmet hair. She'd look sexy to me even with helmet hair so I don't see the problem here, but I let her get away and not wear the bulky helmet.

"Woo hoo" Carlisa shouted as we drove down the highway towards First Beach. I smirked "I'm guessing your having a good time" I yelled over the loud noise the engine was making, completely forgetting about her super hearing. "This is lovely" she answered s soon as I parked the bike. "You still have the ride back home to look forward too" I reminded her when I realized how quiet she had become and lifted her petite frame from off of the motorcycle as well.

"What if no one likes me?" she asked playing with the hem of her shirt. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed the back of them "they'll love you" I assured her "I mean your beautiful, smart, funny" I listed the great things about her. "Yea your right I am pretty perfect" she joked, "and modest too" She grinned playfully at me "then let's go".

"This way milady" I said trying to sound British. "Why thank you kind sir" she said playing along. I chuckled leading her in the direction of my family and friends. "Hey guys this is Carlisa" I introduced her to everyone proudly; I felt her shift uncomfortably as she snuggled closer to me.

I led her to sit next to Kim who was watching Jared kick around a ball with Jacob and Paul "Carly this is Kim" I gestured to Kim "hi glad I can finally meet you Seth wouldn't shut up about you" she grinned up at me and I blushed. Carly must think I'm a stalker now.

_Yes. Yes she does_

Be quiet you. "It's great to meet you too "my imprint replied taking a seat next to Kim. "Is this the famous Carlisa" my mother asked when she reached us. She glanced up at my mom and I as nervous as hell about what they were going to say to each other. "Hey mom this is Carly". Carlisa stared at my mother dumfounded for a few seconds for a few awkward seconds before rising from her seat "hello Mrs. Clearwater" she held out her hand but my mother had other ideas and pulled her into a hug.

Carly's eyes showed she was alarmed by this gesture but she quickly hugged my mother back. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "The tribe legends are about to begin" Billy announced letting everyone know to take their seats and be quiet. My mom went back to her spot next to Emily and I sat with Carly of course, smiling at her. She smiled back before giving her complete attention to Billy.

During the stories I glanced over at Carly every once and a while just to make sure she was ok. Actually she was more than ok she looked so interested and intrigued by the stories. I also noticed Billy and a few others looking at Carly every time they mentioned a cold one in the story but she was so engrossed in the stories she probably didn't notice. By the time the stories were over Carly was on the edge of her seat probably hoping there was more to the story about the cold ones and wolves.

"It's over" I whispered in her ear, earning a giggle from her. A few people I don't want to name them *cough* Paul and Leah *cough* sent disgusted looks our way and she shrank back into me. I snarled at them and it wasn't loud but it wasn't quiet either. Carly looked up at me very surprised and I felt my expression soften as I looked into her beautiful eyes "something was in my throat" I lied, looking at the sand guiltily. I hated lying to her now I would have to tell her the truth sooner than I expected to.

"Ok"

I was glad she dropped the subject. The night went on and I socialized with my friends and family while Carly's head stayed on my shoulder. My dad came over and began talking to Carly and thank goodness didn't say anything insulting to her about being half-vampire. But he did ask if he was still going to have grandkids leaving Carly to almost choke on her juice and my eyes bulging out of my head and giving him the where-the-hell-did-that-come-from look.

As the night wore on Carly yawned and I took this as a sign to tell her about the legends before I took her home. "Hey take a walk with me?" I asked, she nodded and we walked towards the parking lot where my bike was for the last few hours

"So do you remember the story about the wolves?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure we just heard them"

She entwined her hand in mine. I ignored her snippy comment and continued with my speech "well the legends are true" I confessed looking at her face to see her reaction. Her eyes widened slightly but not unnoticeably and she nodded showing me to continue talking "I'm a wolf Carlisa" I took both of her hands in mine as attempt of her not to run away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to scare you off, you're my imprint"

"Imprint what's that?"

""This is not the way I imagined telling you this" I muttered under my breath letting out a frustrated sigh. "An imprint is like love at first sight but much stronger, it's like nothing else matters once you set eyes on her, you would do anything, be anything just to see her happy. You are her protector and she is your life."

_Bravo that was a really good imprint explanation, if I do say so myself_

Why thank you.

"Carlisa I imprinted on you"

And that's when the love of my life ran away.

_I guess she didn't think it was too good._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry to disappoint you but this isn't a chapter I just wanted to let you all know that I am going to stop writing this book unless I get at least 20 reviews. I see I have over 500 views and yet I only have 4 reviews. Yes people only 4 I mean would it kill you to just review so please review or I'm just ending this book.**


End file.
